Maybe Death Isn't So Bad After All
by TheWalkingGlee
Summary: Drabble: Glenn gets a new take on life after a brush with death *Glenn/Maggie fluff*


It all happened so quick. One second Glenn was laughing along with Maggie and Daryl as they hunted for food, and then the next, he was on the ground, gripping his left shoulder and hissing in pain from the apparent gunshot wound. In an instant, Daryl took off deeper into the woods in search of the shooter, and Maggie was on her knees, trying to stop the blood.

"You're going to be okay," he heard Maggie say as she applied pressure to his wound, but she sounded panicked. Then his vision started to blur, and he felt his eyelids droop shut. He vaguely heard Maggie cry his name before darkness took over.

* * *

_Where am I?_ Glenn thought to himself as he walked through the tall grass that surrounded him. Up ahead, he could clearly see a large house. No, wait, it wasn't a house._ It was a farm_. An all too familiar farm. Glenn ran straight towards the place that had been his home for many months. _But wait_. Why was it still all in one piece? Hadn't the fire burned the whole place down?

When Glenn finally got close enough to Hershel's farm, he could make out two people sitting on the porch. The sounds of their laughter filled the air. He walked over to them, and immediately stopped in his tracks.

"Lori?" he said, more confused than ever. "Andrea?"

The two women looked his way and grinned.

"Glenn!" Lori stood up and hugged him. "It's so good to finally see you again.

"What's going on?" Glenn asked, still bewildered. "You're supposed to be dead."

Andrea gave Glenn a pitiful smile. "We are."

Realization hit Glenn like a ton of bricks. "But I can't be-" He paused when T-Dog and Merle walked out the door onto the porch, both drinking a beer and laughing together.

"Can you believe they actually used to hate each other?" Andrea snorted, nudging Lori's shoulder.

"I guess the afterlife changed them," Lori chuckled.

"This can't be happening," Glenn said. "I'm not dead."

"Don't fight it." Andrea put a hand on Glenn's shoulder. Glenn looked down at it and saw that there was no wound. "It's better here. Trust me. You can finally be at peace."

"No, I can't," Glenn said, starting to hyperventilate. "I'm not ready to die. I can't leave Maggie."

"Glenn," a kind voice spoke from behind him, causing him to turn around.

"_Hershel_," Glenn let out a sigh when he saw the elder man. "Please tell me this isn't it. There has to be some other way. I can't be dead."

Hershel stepped towards Glenn with his two perfectly functionable legs. "How are my girls?" he asked.

"T-They're good, but they miss you."

Hershel nodded sadly. "I miss them too. But I'm happy here. I'm back at my farm, and everybody is here. We're all together again, everyone we've lost."

Glenn lowered his head. "Am I really dead?"

"Do you want to be?"

Glenn shook his head. "No, but it's not really up to me. If I'm here, I must be dead, right?"

Hershel smiled. "Not necessarily. Do you believe you truly belong here?"

Glenn shook his head again. "No, I belong out in the world. With our group. Surviving. I don't care how good the afterlife is; I'm just not ready to be here yet."

"Hopefully I'll see you again-but not too soon," Hershel winked. Then he started to fade away. Soon after that, Lori, Andrea, T-Dog, Merle, and the farm started to fade away too. Off in the distance, Glenn could hear the sound of someone crying. He ran as fast as he could in the direction of the voice. As he ran, the world around him dimmed lower and lower until there was nothing but darkness...

Glenn felt air fill his lungs, and he opened his eyes as he slowly came to.

"Glenn!" he heard Maggie shriek.

"W-What happened?" Glenn asked, still dazed.

"You were shot," Maggie said, not able to hold back the tears that were soon streaming down her cheeks. "Y-Your heart stopped beating. You were dead."

"I was," Glenn nodded, recalling the previous events. "But I'm here now. I'm not supposed to be dead."

Maggie crinkled her eyebrows. "What?"

Glenn smiled. "I'll explain it all later. Let's just get back to the prison."

Maggie wiped her tears and gave him a huge hug-carefully avoiding his injured shoulder. She helped him stand up and guided him back to the prison.

"Where's Daryl?" Glenn asked as they made their way through the dense forest.

Maggie applied more pressure to his shoulder. "He went to look for whoever shot you."

"Who do you think it was?"

"I don't know," Maggie shrugged. "Maybe someone who mistook you for a walker."

"Yeah, I guess," Glenn said. "You know, the afterlife is actually a really nice place."

Maggie gave him a crazy look. "What are you talking about?"

"Everybody who's died ended up back at your dad's farm. The farm is still standing, and everybody was there. Lori, Andrea, T-Dog, Merle-"

"Was my dad there?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, he was. He told me that everything was better there. That it was peaceful and happier."

"So why didn't you stay?" she said, half joking.

"I had a choice, but I chose to not to stay," Glenn said, fully serious. "I wasn't ready to leave you."

Maggie felt tears rush to her eyes once again. "I don't know what I would have done if you were really dead."

"Hey," Glenn said, using his one good arm to grab her hand. "I'm here. I'm not leaving you."

Maggie sniffled. "I know."

The two of them walked in a comfortable silence before Maggie spoke again. "How was it like seeing everybody?"

Glenn grinned. "It was really nice, actually. In the afterlife, T-Dog and Merle are like best friends."

"That's so weird," Maggie laughed.

"Your dad misses you too," he said.

"I can't wait to see him one day. I can't wait to see all of them."

"You will one day. But not for a long time. And when you do, I'll be right there with you," Glenn assured. "Now can we hurry back to the prison? My shoulder is really killing me."

Maggie giggled. "Of course." The couple hurried back to the prison, and at that moment, Glenn was more happier than ever that he was alive. Sure, the afterlife sounded really awesome, but here, on earth, surviving this apocalypse, was where he was supposed to be.


End file.
